Found
by BiteeMe
Summary: What if after the Strigoi attack on the school, things were different and Dimitri was never turned? What if Lissa and Rose ran away again to.. LA. ? How does Burlesque factor into all this? Read and find out. Sorry bad summary :/. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Dudes. So I've decided to start a second story****. I'll still ne continuing with my first one, but once the idea for this one came into my head, I had to type it up. So enjoy and let me know what you think ;). **

**I'll put up the first chapter and you can let me know if it's worth continuing or what :D.**

**So, the idea is a Vampire Academy/Burlesque type crossover. I know that sounds weird, but its only VA characters being used and the burlesque club. Anyways, what if after the Strigoi attack on the school, everyone survived and Dimitri wasn't changed into one. Once the aftermath of the fight died own, Dimitri realized how wrong it was to be with Rose, so decided to take Tasha Ozera up on her offer, leaving Rose heartbroken. Christian and Lissa broke up because Christian couldn't stand the way everyone was always looking at them and talking about them, preferring to just be in the background and go unnoticed by the students of St Vad's. So, Rose and Lissa both heartbroken decide to run away from St Vad's again. The story takes place 15 months (a year and 3 months to be precise :P) after the girls runaway for the second time ****. Remember to tell me what you think, the more brutally honest , the better ;). **

**Chapter 1**

**Dimitri POV**

I stood outside the club in one of the hotspots of LA, taking in the big letters light up and glowing in the night. "BURLESQUE" it read boldly. I frowned confusedly, looking around at the faces of my colleagues, noticing that their reactions all mirrored mine.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I said out loud to nobody in particular.

"Yes , this is where the team said they would be" Alberta answered unsurely.

"Why would they be here though? It just doesn't seem like there scene. Seems more like Adrian's scene" Christian Ozera said, flashing a smile in Adrian Ivashkov directions, who flipped him off whilst smirking.

"Won't it look to suspicious if we all enter?" Tasha Ozera said, folding her arms over her chest, whilst surveying the vast number of people in our group.

"Yes, which is why Guardians, Avery's, Jones, Cahill and Chamber's will take the front and back exits and the rest will go inside" Alberta said asserting her authority and gazing around at everyone, who nodded their heads to let her know they understood.

Hopefully we would find them this time and not be onto another dead end. We'd been looking nonstop for 15 months, and couldn't believe they'd managed to sneak out the academy for a second time. My heart ached at the thought of what I'd done to my love, knowing it was the biggest mistake of my entire life. I needed to see her. I needed to make sure she was safe. I needed to touch her. I needed to smell her. I needed to hear her. I needed to taste her. I needed my Roza.

**Well there you go peoples. I know it's short, (Wow, it's like mega short. Usually all my chapter are extremely long :P), but it just the first chapter to see if I should actually write the story. So let me know dudes. Continue or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, well that was disappointing, but oh well. Fuck it I'm still gonna update even if no one reads :P. Characters will be slightly AU coz this is my story :D. Thanks for all the people that did review, alert and favorite ;). You all rock. So this is for you all :D. Sorry chapter isn't too long but I don't think my chapters for this story will be as long as with my other story :/. **

**Oops, forgot this last time :/.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Burlesque. I'm just borrowing.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dimitri POV**

Having decided on the "battle plan", we briskly made our way to the entrance of the club. We, being me (obviously), Guardian Alberta Petrov, Tasha Ozera, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov, Guardian Eddie Castile (who graduated about a year ago), Mia Renaldi and Guardian Janine Hathaway. I know it's very unusual for so many Moroi, royals ones at that to be out searching for runaways, but because they're their friends they all wanted to come. Plus things have been changing in the Moroi/Dhampir world. Moroi were allowed to learn self-defense at school and were learning how to use their powers in attacking Strigoi , as they can come in very handy.

Everyone had a determined look on their face as we made our way into the club. The smell of alcohol and sweet perfume filled my senses as soon as I stepped inside. The entrance led out onto a small room with stairs leading down to the main club, put with no wall next to the stairs you could see it all from the top. The club, Burlesque, was quite large in size and had a bar at the back, a stage at the front and lots of tables, that were all mostly filled, in-between. Once we had all entered, a man in a booth, wearing a purple suit and eyeliner, stopped us from fully entering the club.

"Whoa whoa whoa there handsome. That will be 20 bucks each to get in for you and your friends." He said cheerily, smiling at us with his hand held out waiting for the money.

I glanced quickly to Alberta, with an exasperated expression. Was this man being serious?

Alberta shrugged her shoulder, clearly at loss for words, so I reached into my duster pocket and pulled out a bunch of crisp notes counting out $160's worth. I handed it over to the eye-liner wearing man, who counted it out quickly, and motioned for us all too fully enter the club.

We all walked down the stairs, and out onto the main floor, eyes scanning the place for any sign of the ladies, and senses alert for any sign of a threat. There were lots of people here, but no sign of a Moroi princess or a dark-haired Dhampir girl.

"Were can they be? Are you all absolutely positive this is the place?" Mia Renaldi said warily, hands crossed over her chest.

"Well, this is the place the team gave us, and they have always been reliable before so I don't see why not now. Have some patience Miss Renaldi. "Alberta replied, her tone light but serious, giving no room for argument, especially since she was in charge of this whole search.

Just then, a dark-haired waitress clad in a black waistcoat with small black shorts, stopped in front of us, balancing a round tray on her right hand.

"Can I get you guys a table and then maybe a drink?" she asked flirtily, looking me up and down before glancing at Lord Ivashkov (Adrian) and Lord Ozera (Christian), with the same appreciative gleam in her eyes.

"Yes thank you." I said stiffly deciding to be polite, and if we sat down we could look about more without looking too suspicious, because it was quite strange to just stand there and look about.

The waitress led us to two tables quite close together, which were located near the stage, but off to the left. I sat down in between Miss Renaldi and Lord Ivashkov, as Alberta, Janine and Eddie placed themselves evenly around the Moroi's of the group. Whether they could protect their selves or not was irrelevant. To all Guardians, _They came first. _

We all ordered drinks, sticking to waters and soda, except Adrian, who ordered a vodka. Typical. We were all still observing the club, trying to see if we could spot the girls, but doing it innocently, as if we were just looking around the club in awe. 10 minutes later, the waitress arrived back with our drink, setting them down and winking at Christian as she walked away. Adrian laughed, before drinking half of his drink in the one go.

"Do you think maybe they're not here yet?" Janine said whilst frowning slightly.

"Who knows? But what I don't get is why the girls would be here in the first place." Tasha said leaning closer to us all, as everyone nodded in agreement. This just isn't somewhere they would go.

"Maybe they work here as waitresses? Coz they'll need money to live obviously." Christian said as we pondered the idea and surveyed all the waiters and waitresses in the vicinity.

"Or maybe they've caught on and are already one the move." Eddie said thoughtfully. This idea could very well be true. The girls had made sure they were practically untraceable for the last 15 months. We'd had a few false leads but finally caught up to them here. Well, we think. This could turn up to be another dud trip as well. We all knew that Vasilisa and Rose were good at hiding, considering they did it for 2 years when they ran away from the Academy the first time at only 15 years old.

Hopefully this time would be different because they needed to be found. Vasilisa was the last Dragomir, so needed all the protection available, and as good a Guardian as Rose is, she didn't graduate and neither did the princess for that matter so we had to bring them back. And unfortunately this time they probably would be punished.

The music started up on stage as the dancers put there selves in positions. The lights were still turned off on stage, but due to our Moroi and Dhampir senses we could see their outlines better than human eyes could. We all glanced up on stage, but looked away just as quickly, all focusing on the important task at hand.

The music started up, a sensual jazz number. The ladies on the stage started moving as a sexy sultry voice sang out the lyrics,

"_It's a cold and crazy world, that's ragin outside. _

_But baby me and all my girls, are bringin' on the fire_

_Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest, _

_It's a life it's a style, it's a need. _

_It's Burlesque….. " _

The music got faster as the woman on the staged moved around more, but mostly all our attention was focused on the surrounding area trying to find the girls. It was our super Guardian senses that allowed us to know what was happening all around us, even if there wasn't much detail involved.

"Ughh I just wish we could find them! Where are they!" Mia spat out, finally losing her cool. We were all internally agreeing with her, getting more and more frustrated as the minutes ticked by.

"_E – X – P – R – E – S – S … " _

"Umm… guys… "Eddie said shakily, his eyes wide with shock, as he pointed a finger in the direction of the stage.

We all quickly turned round briskly, ready for any threats, but what we all saw shocked us so much we froze and couldn't move.

There on stage were 5 dancers all dressed in different variations of the same costume, corset and short feather skirt. The ones that stuck out the most to us, was the ones wearing a light pink haltered corset that had diamonds down the sides, a light pink feather skirt and light pink fishnet tights,, and the other, who was center stage singing, a skintight black corset with diamonds on the breast and a black feather skirt, was Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway. We had found them.


End file.
